


Last Friday Night

by cowgirl65



Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do those boys get up to after hours?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'The Big Valley' or 'Last Friday Night' and make no money from this.


End file.
